Lovers and Friends
by AuntJackie
Summary: John just wants for Randy and Phil to be friends. Can he help them figure out a way to make it happen? SLASH, CENA/ORTON/PUNK


**A/N: A lot of people are into this threesome couple and some have messaged me about trying my hand at it. I finally decided to give it a go and hope you all like! My first threesome so let me know what you all think! **

**A/N 2: Was lucky enough to get to go see WWE tonight in White Plains! Great show but a lot of people were bummed to not see John Cena; don't know why since it was made public knowledge he wasn't gonna be there! Anyway, was surprised to see the so-called Cena fans tear into him and throw him under the bus for having to audacity to not show up and instead take care of his recently operated arm! (That was sarcasm for anyone who didn't get it.) It was very disappointing to see how childish some fans can be and that my nieces and nephews, all under the age of 15, were acting more mature than they were. Some people really need to grow up! In other news, got to see Punk and Heyman, who I must admit, is the MAN! Punk is, too but HEYMAN rules. No one can generate heat like him and he's great on the mic. I'm a Heyman gal, LOL! **

Phil looked up at the sound of the locker-room door banging shut. His eyes scanned the body coming towards him momentarily before lowering back down to the sneakers he was busy tying. It was only seconds later that said body stood in front of his seated one exactly as he knew it would.

"I thought you weren't mad I was spending tonight with Randy,"

Phil frowned and looked up into the baby blue eyes of his lover. He shook his head and stood. "I'm not mad, John; I'm exhausted. Your boy worked me real good out there,"

John's lips curved into a smile, his dimples deepening. "I know; I saw." He pulled Phil up for a hug, his hands looping around the smaller man's waist waist. "Do you have any idea how fucking hot it was to see my two boys all over each other out there tonight? I wouldn't mind if that was a feud Vince decided to pick up again."

Phil frowned and shook his head once more. "Well, I would. If it were up to me, I would never have to be in Orton's company."

John sighed and released Phil from his hold. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that. I wish you didn't have this animosity towards Randy."

"It's not animosity! I just don't like the man," responded Phil with a roll of his hazel eyes. "Animosity would mean I hate him and I hate no one. I won't let anyone have that much power over me that I would hate them."

John held up his hand. "Fine, don't give me an English and or life lesson right now, please." He lowered his hand and shrugged. "I just hate this, Phil. How do you think it makes me feel to hear you say things like that about Randy? I love him and I love you and I want you two to be able to at least be friends."

Phil tugged John back down onto the bench he had previously occupied. "John, I love you, too and I let you get your way with a lot but I don't think this is gonna happen. I can't be Orton's friend. We make completely different choices in life and we have nothing in common…"

"You have me in common," interrupted John with a raised eyebrow. "And as for the choices in life thing, you know Randy has changed and doesn't make those choices anymore, Phil. You know that."

Phil turned away from John's gaze, a skeptical look on his face. "Look, stop pushing this issue. He can have you on his nights and I can have you on mine and the two of us will never have to cross paths unless we're forced to in the ring, OK."

As John opened his mouth to respond, the locker room door banged open again and the topic of their conversation strode in. John licked his lips as Randy approached them, still dressed in his ring gear and a towel slung around his neck. Randy smiled as their eyes locked and walked over to where he sat, lowering to catch his lips in a quick, brutal kiss of possession. "Just let me shower and we can get out of here,"

John nodded as he ran his hands up to travel over Randy's sweaty chest. "No rush, baby."

Randy's eyes shifted over to the scowling man who sat besides John. "Good match, Punk,"

Phil turned his cold eyes over to meet Randy's. "I always have a good match, Orton." He smirked as Randy's eyes narrowed in annoyance as his compliment was not met with gratefulness.

Randy rolled his eyes and turned back over to John. He pulled his head back and claimed a second kiss that was deeper than and more possessive than the first. "5 minutes, baby,"

John nodded and followed Randy's form as it traveled towards the back of the locker room and the showers. He shook his head before turning back to Phil and smiling. "You OK, love? You're looking a little annoyed there."

Phil glared at John and stood, beginning to pace the area in annoyance. "He's just such an asshole, John. He comes in here and interrupts our private conversation then starts thrusting his tongue down your throat like I don't fucking already know you and him have years on you and me…"

"Hey, calm down," John stood up and walked over to Phil, wrapping him back up in a hug. "He's just being typical Randy. He knows what you and I have, though. He doesn't care. Don't let it get to you,"

John kissed Phil slow and deep, stroking his tongue with his own. He sucked Phil's tongue into his mouth, and Phil responded by subconsciously pushing his throbbing cock forward. He quickly pulled away, though, when he felt John start to move against him.

"We need to stop this. We won't be able to finish it since you're going home with him," he said with a roll of his eyes.

John smiled and kept his body pressed close to Phil's. "You can always come back to the hotel with us, you know."

"What?" Phil's eyes widened and John shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time and I know Randy wont mind. He gets a kick out of your disrespectful little ass. Not many people can go toe to toe with him but you can and do and it turns him on."

"Are you fucking serious?" Phil asked, his voice laced with shock. He finally pulled free from John's grasp and resumed his pacing.

John nodded. "Randy likes a challenge. Anyone who's too compliant won't get far with him. It's probably why Cody and he didn't last. That kid did everything Randy asked and it got boring for him after a while." He laughed softly. "That's also the reason why he and I have lasted for almost 10 years, you know. We fight like cats and dogs because we're both always gonna want to be the dominant one so it makes for some amazing nights,"

Phil looked at John, a small smile on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If the WWE fans knew exactly how much of a freak you are, Cena. Jesus, I think the bulk of them would have fucking heart attacks."

John shrugged. "Whatever. It's my life and no one can control what I do behind closed doors and who I do it with." He walked back over to Phil and lowered his voice. "Come on, baby. You're really telling me you've never looked at Randy and wondered what a night with him would be like? You can tell me the truth, you know. I won't mind. If anything, it'll make me love you more."

"Orton is an asshole. I could never want him…" Phil's broke off as John's hand found the crotch of his shorts.

"I don't know. I think maybe you do want him but you're scared to admit it," John replied with a smile. "There's a thin line between love and hate…and an even thinner one between animosity and lust." With each word, John gave Phil's growing length a firm stroke. "I can freely admit, though, that the thought of you and Randy together makes me liable to cum right here. I would give anything for that, baby. Why won't you just try it?"

Phil gasped as John ducked his hands inside his shorts to feel his throbbing cock. His eyes closed as John's voice washed over him. All logical thought and reason flew out of his head and he found himself nodding and agreeing to John's request.

"Wonderful," John pulled back with a smile and turned his attention to the shower doors. Randy emerged, rubbing a towel over his head and clad in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. John moved over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Baby, Phil is gonna come back to our room tonight, OK?"

Randy looked over at Phil's flushed face and the tent in his shorts. He smirked as the smaller man quickly turned away to hide his condition and nodded. "That's fine by me, handsome."

John smiled and placed a kiss on the skin on Randy's neck, inhaling deeply the spicy scent of his soap. "Let's get out of here,"

* * *

It was hours later when the end credits of Thor rolled on the hotel room television before the king size bed they all lay in that Phil finally wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into. John and Randy had lain on the bed, completely entwined comfortably throughout the movie while he had lay beside John, barely moving and feeling like he was intruding on a personal moment between the longtime lovers.

"Phil, you ok, baby? I've never seen you this quiet,"

Phil looked over and met John's worried gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine. The movie just put me in a coma, I think. Sucks ass," He tried to lighten the mood with his usual humor but all it did was make John frown. "I thought you like it…it's why Randy and I picked it."

Phil shook his head, his annoyance returning at the mention of Randy's name. "You must've misunderstood me. It wasn't my cup of tea."

John opened his mouth to respond but Randy beat him to it. "Just ignore him, Johnny. He's just being his disrespectful self; sitting here and moping like a spoiled brat instead of enjoying the night like we are. Don't even know why he came,"

Phil's eyes narrowed and he sat up in the bed, glaring at Randy. "Listen here, you walking wellness program violation! I'm here because John asked me to come so I can try and attempt a friendship with your ass. As we can all clearly see it was a giant waste of time so I'm gonna go now." He moved his eyes away from Randy's now blazing ones and looked at John, who stared back at him in surprise. "Me and him are never gonna work, Johnny. I'll just see you tomorrow."

Phil swung his legs over the edge of the bed to stand but Randy's call stopped him. "Punk, wait a minute,"

Phil rolled his eyes but turned around. The question on the tip of his tongue was never given a chance to be asked as Randy moved his body over John's and grabbed at Phil's shirt, tugging him back down on the bed and pressing his lips onto his harshly. Phil yelped and immediately stiffened as Randy took the opportunity and thrust his tongue into his mouth seeking and tasting. He raised his hands to Randy's chest and tried to push him away but eventually the resistance faded as he submitted to Randy's invincible will. Even his hands that had tried to push the younger man away suddenly clutched at Randy's shirt, pulling him ever closer.

As it dawned on him that he was in a lip lock with a man he declared an enemy many years before, Phil forced himself to pull away but it took an extraordinary amount of effort. "What the fuck are you doing? Are you fucking crazy or just high? Again?"

Randy smiled down at the irate man beneath him. He looked over Phil's bruised and swollen lips and then his gaze drifted higher to meet the glare being shot at him. Beneath the glare, though, he saw what he knew he would; lust.

"I'm doing what I know you want me to do because you don't have the balls to do it yourself. You're so damn caught up in this straight edge shit that you've trained yourself to hate those who've made mistakes and not even try to accept the fact that someone can change. That was working really well for you until you laid eyes on me, though." Randy smirked down at Phil, quickly grabbing his hands and holding them up above his head. "I see how you look at me. You wonder why John has been with me for so many years; why he'll fuck around with other guys and then let them go. You wonder what I have that he hasn't been able to let me go, though. You want a taste but you're too scared to go for it because you think I'm gonna corrupt you or worse; that you're gonna find out that maybe I'm just not as bad of a guy you think I am."

Phil shook his head but remained silent, his brain completely shutting down. Randy smiled and lowered his face back down, his eyes locked onto Phil's widened ones. He kissed him passionately, while grinding their middles together. Phil felt his cock stiffen and strain in his shorts and tried to reach down and stop Randy, but the younger man kept his pinned arms above his head. He was uncomfortably horny, and unintentionally began to grind his hips in rhythm with Randy, a moan escaping his lips as Randy refused to break the kiss.

Phil felt a hand, presumably John's, sliding into his shorts. Stopping only to squeeze Phil's rigid shaft, John tugged them down slowly. Randy broke their kiss and his head fell onto Phil's shoulder, warm breath tickling his neck. He began licking and kissing Phil's neck, nibbling on his earlobe, whilst John sat back, rubbing his own hardening cock and groaning at the sight before him. Randy resumed grinding against Phil's now uncovered crotch, more fervently now, as his pre-cum flowed.

"Don't do this to me,"

Randy stopped at Phil's soft whisper and pulled back. "I'm not doing anything you don't want, Phil. Do you really want me to stop?"

Phil frowned, surprised at the soft tone in Randy's voice as he gave him a choice and that he had used his real name. For the first time in more years than he could remember he decided to throw caution to the wind and just submit to what felt good. He shook his head in answer to Randy's question and felt the bed shift. The movement to his right signaled that John could no longer just sit and watch and Phil felt his lips meet his as Randy moved to nip his erect nipples. Now, completely enthralled, Phil moved fiercely into John's kiss, sucking on his bottom lip and moaning gently. John pulled away with a smile and turned to meet Randy's lips, the couple joining in a kiss before Phil's face.

Phil watched as John and Randy moved closer to one another and began to kiss. Their hands roamed each other's body: Randy groped the stiffening package in John's shorts, pushing his own cock against John's thigh. John ran his hands over Randy' backside, under his shorts before pulling them off completely. He kneaded his buttocks; spreading them apart and teasing his bud with his forefinger. Completely ignored, Phil couldn't help but feel that this show was put on for his benefit, and he was more aroused than ever.

"Fuck me," he moaned involuntarily as he rubbed his cock. The sound of his voice roused John and Randy and they both looked at him, smiling,

"Looks like someone's feeling a bit left out," John said to Randy.

Randy didn't reply, instead turning back to John and grasping the waistband of his shorts in both hands to pull them off swiftly. John's raging hard-on jumped up, pointing only centimeters from Randy' face. Randy leant forward and licked the tip of his cock and John threw back his head with a moan of appreciation. As quickly as he had made the gesture, though, Randy broke away and stood up again.

"Well, then," he said, finally answering John's question, "we better give him some attention then." They gave each other a knowing smile and knelt on either side of Phil's body.

Ignoring his engorged dick that rested expectantly on his belly, Randy lifted Phil's heavy balls in his hand, and they each took one into their mouths, rolling it around with their tongue. Through the strange pleasure of two hot mouths on his balls, Phil thought of the flawless way in which the two men had both known what the other were about to do to him, and he could not help but wonder that John and Randy had done this same routine before.

"Please."

John looked up at Phil's soft plea. He smiled and moved back up his body, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Just lay back and enjoy, baby. Randy's mouth is gonna take you to Heaven."

Randy smirked and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. He ran it up Phil's length, circling the head and tasting his pre-cum. He could feel Phil tremble and heard the moan that escaped his lips. Randy opened his mouth further and took the tip in, sucking softly. Slowly, he found a perfect rhythm, bobbing his head up and down and sucking firmly. Gently, Phil thrust his hips forward. He wanted more and began to push his hips forward insistently. Randy obliged and took him deeper into his mouth and began to suck harder. He relaxed his throat and took the entire length of Phil's cock, sucking as hard as he could and flicking his tongue along the underside of his head.

Finally, Phil gave one last thrust into Randy's mouth; He felt his orgasm shoot down Randy's throat. Still Randy sucked and hummed to heighten the feeling. Randy gave Phil one last squeeze to drain every last drop out of him. The older man lay there, spent. It was the hardest orgasm he had ever had. He let out a shaky breath and looked down at Randy, pulling him up for a long kiss.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" murmured Randy as he pulled away. Trailing soft tender fingers down Phil's smooth shoulder and stomach, Randy circled a fingertip in his belly button. "Will you let me fuck you?"

Phil eyes widened slightly as he considered this proposition. His mind was spinning with different pieces of memories; from the annoyance he felt after most of his encounters with Randy to the true happiness he felt after working their Wrestlemania match together and seeing Randy's excitement match his own…the jealousy he felt seeing John and Randy in an intimate moment to the stirring he had begun to feel in the past few months when catching Randy in an even more intimate moment in the locker room showers.

Phil let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding and his hazel eyes slid sideways to meet Randy's curious gaze. A little smile curved his lips as he nodded his head. "Sure," he whispered.

"Get him ready for me, baby," Randy directed the order to John, who smiled broadly and reached up to stroke Phil's hair, then moved over to caress Randy's cheek.

Randy came up on his knees so he could reach John's lips. He kissed and bit his lover's bottom lip lightly before letting move away to turn Phil over gently.

John bent his lips to Phil's skin, moving to make a trail of kisses down his back. His hands caressed over the younger man's smooth skin. He took his time with his kisses and little nips and licks until he couldn't wait any longer and ran his tongue up and down his crease. His fingers circled Phil's hips as he wriggled the hot tip of his tongue into his tight puckered hole.

Phil quivered again, caught between the two men. John's breath was quick and hot between his cheeks as his tongue teased and tickled him with so much skill and knowledge. His eyes shifted over and locked onto Randy, who lay beside him. Before he could stop it, his hand was reaching forward to grasp the younger man's pulsing shaft. He ran a finger over the head and then bought the finger to his lips, his eyes closing as he tasted Randy's essence. Randy growled softly and pulled Phil's face to him harshly, pressing their lips together in a kiss and biting his lip ring before letting him go. "You're so fucking hot. I can't wait to get inside you,"

Phil moaned in a low, needy tone, hoping that the sound alone would convey his pleasure while rocking his ass gently back into John's grasp, riding the surge of his lapping tongue.

John reached for the lubricant he had in his bedside table drawer. He replaced his tongue with a slippery finger. He knew exactly the right way to stretch and tease and move his fingertips over the smooth spot inside Phil to drive him crazy while making sure he was ready. Phil moved fluidly as he was touched and teased, squirming onto his side, then flipping on his back beneath both Randy and John and spreading himself wide. Encouragingly, he ran the sole of his right foot up and down over Randy's chest as the younger man knelt between his thighs.

Randy eased his rigid cock into Phil's snug channel steadily, but with no rush. He bent to kiss and nibble along Phil's shoulders and the crook of his throat while he pulled back slowly and then drove forward again, harder this time.

Under him, Phil exhaled urgently with each thrust, circling his lean hips to press down on Randy each time he was impaled. John gripped his hair, lifting his head up to join their lips for a kiss before breaking it to move down and looking at Randy with an appreciative smile on his handsome face.

"God, you feel so fucking good..." Randy whispered over his skin as he stroked in and out of him. He dragged his lips and the tip of his tongue down Phil's neck, tasting him and breathing him in. Phil squeezed him and writhed under him, pushing Randy to his edge.

John wrapped his warm, skilled fingers around Phil's erection and fisted him in time with the hard thrusts of Randy's hips. The thick shaft pulsed under Randy's strokes and he moved his thumb repeatedly over the sensitive underside of his head, sweeping up over the tip and swirling the slick drops of pre-cum around the ultra soft skin there. His teeth grazed Phil's nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. His breath was hot over the wet spot he made when he lifted his mouth.

"So beautiful, baby... I can't wait to see you cum for me," John moaned in Phil's ear as the younger man's eyes drifted shut.

Phil let out a small groan, Randy's intense thrusts making it impossible for him to speak. In John's hand his erection jumped violently and a spill of pearly pre-cum seeped from the straining slit. His head tipped right back between John's legs so that he could rub his lips against the older man's neglected cock. At once, John knelt over Phil on the bed, his muscular body glistening with moisture as Phil's skilful lips drew John's cock into his mouth and down his throat with one swallow. He then began to suck hard on his cock using his lips like clamps, twisting his head slightly each time he pulled up. John began to pump into his mouth as he felt the strong sucking overtake him. Phil moved his fingers up to his mouth and pulled away from John's cock momentarily to moisten his fingers.

The minute John felt Phil probing his entrance, he groaned out loud. Phil sank two fingers deeply into his ass, wrenching them quickly from side to side. John moaned and lifted his body up slightly, spreading his legs wider as Phil added another finger and began to probe inside for his spot. He cried out as Phil worked his cock and his insides. Phil pulled fast on his cock, his lips locked down tight and his tongue moving rapidly behind the head.

Phil lifted both his legs and locked them behind Randy's hips, pulling the younger man into him. His body contracted fiercely around Randy's cock so deep inside him. He cried out again almost ready to explode. Randy's hand slid down around his shaft, more like a caress then a stroke now, easing him back from the edge. His tongue traced lazy teasing circles around his nipples.

John's asshole twitched and pulled hard on Phil's fingers as he pumped them in and out. It was only seconds later that he exploded down Phil's throat, the convulsions intense and causing him to collapse onto the younger man. John's orgasm shot down Phil's throat and he swallowed it down, savoring the taste.

Randy slowed his rhythm for a minute as Phil held John through his orgasm and then slowly began to build once more, driving harder and faster until they were close. The sexy little moans and soft sounds of delight emitted by Phil had gone from needy to nearly frustrated. Randy knew the cock in his pumping fist was aching for release... not to mention that his own need was getting almost unbearable. This time when he built the pace to a heated, frantic frenzy, he didn't back down. He spread his knees, changing his angle to drive that much deeper into Phil. He warped one arm around Phil tightly, pulling him in with each thrust. Bending his head and bowing his body, his lips sucked at the skin of Phil's throat as his hips bucked and a light sheen of sweat turned his tanned skin to honey gold.

"Oh my God, fuck!" The scream was muffled into the side of Phil's throat as Randy spilled his seed into the tight sheath gripping him.

Phil was shuddering uncontrollably as Randy bent over him, his knees drawn back and his heels pressed onto his back, bracing himself hard as he felt Randy's thrusts quicken inside him again. John had moved to lie beside him and was using his tongue to tease Phil's sensitive nipples. His hand moved down to stroke and pull on his twitching cock as Randy held his cock inside him, flooding him again with his invasive heat.

"Ran…I'm gonna…" Phil didn't get a chance to finish as he felt his body jolt up and explode furiously into John's hand as he shook from head to toe. The waves just kept coming and he gripped Randy's shoulder tightly with one hand while reaching for John with his other as the massive sexual quake rocked his senses. Randy's face was buried in the hollow of his neck and John's hand remained on his now quivering, spent cock.

It was minutes before anyone spoke. Randy pulled out of him slowly and collapsed opposite him. John turned over, a small smile as he looked over at his lovers. Phil's eyes were closed as he tried to recover from his intense orgasm.

"You know," John's voice was low but both Randy and Phil turned over to him. "As much as I have imagined a night like tonight, this was a hundred times better."

"I agree," mumbled Randy from where he lay on the opposite side of Phil.

John wrapped an arm around Phil's waist, pulling their bodies close. "What do you think, baby? Good night?"

Phil's lips curved into a smile as he nodded. He looked over his shoulder and smirked over at Randy, whose eyes watched him closely. "Very good night. Looks like this friendship thing between me and Randy is gonna work out after all, Johnny."

Randy's smirk softened into a smile and he pulled his body in close to spoon Phil from behind. "Oh yeah. We're gonna be great friends."

**A/N: REVIEW!**


End file.
